1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a plan table which may be used outdoors near a construction site, such as a building construction site, and may store plans in cylindrical tubes which are capable of being sealed from the elements.
2. Prior Art
In the construction field, large sheet paper plans, such as blueprints, are used continuously during the construction process. These plans are often in rolled up fashion to form a cylinder when being stored or transported. When in use, the plans are unwound and placed in flat condition.
To use the plans, they may be placed on a table in an office or trailer building near the site. While this is satisfactory for use of the plans, a considerable amount of back and forth travel is required to the actual construction site. Alternatively, plans can also be used on an open air table or other desk nearer to the construction site, although they must be transported during inclement weather or at the end of the day to a storage site.
Previous attempts have been made to combine a work table with storage areas--examples of which are shown in Haag (U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,506), Kay (U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,441), Buske (U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,912) and Maynard (U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,698). None disclose or suggest sealed containers for storage of plans.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a rugged and inexpensive work table that may be brought close to the work site and that will support plans during use and will also provide sealed enclosures for multiple plans.
It is an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a plan table for large size plan sheets that may be used on a flat table top and then stored in cylindrical or tubular containers having a removable end cap that will create sealed containers for storage of the plans.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a plan table that is rugged in construction and impervious to the elements.